Casualidad o destino? En todo caso amor
by Reader until the end
Summary: dos amigas se cambian de instituto y se van con sus primos, allí cada una se enamora de alguien y la otra le apoya. en el nuevo instituto se enteran de que hay un equipo de fútbol y una se hace gerente pero la otra... luego les pasaran un montón de cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Era lunes por la mañana, estábamos en la segunda hora de clases y de repente el conserje llamó a la puerta de mi clase:**

**Conserje: Podrían salir María Cayuelas y Lucia Sánchez por favor?**

**Eva (la profesora): Si, claro, salid!**

**Lucía y yo (fuera de clase): k pasa?**

**Conserje: vuestros padres están en conserjería.**

**Nosotras: ¿? Vale ya vamos...**

**Llegamos a portería y allí están nuestros padres:**

**Madres: Tenemos una cosa k deciros!**

**Padres: Sabéis k nos vamos de viaje no?**

**Nosotras: sii x?**

**Los 4 a la vez: por k como nos vamos vosotras tendréis k ir a vivir con vuestros primos a Inazuma (es como si estuviera de lejos como Alicante-Elche) así k también tendréis k cambiaros de instituto, por suerte vuestros primos van juntos así k iréis al mismo instituto…**

**Yo: k? Estaréis de coña no? No pienso cambiarme instituto…**

**Madres: LO VAIS A HACER KEDA CLARO? Y NO KEREMOS KEJAS!**

**Nosotras: pero…..**

**Todos: NO HAY PERO K VALGA MAÑANA YA ESTAREIS EN EL NUEVO INSTITUTO Y HOY YA NO TENEIS K VOLVER A CLASE POR K OS VAI YA A HACER EL PAPELEO OK?**

**Nosotras: s-si p-pero ….**

**Ellos: k?**

**Yo: k …. Digo yo…. Tendremos k coger las mochilas y decirles a nuestros amigos k nos vamos no?**

**Ello: … … … … cierto… … … … no lo habíamos pensado… … … … **

**Nosotras ya nos dirigíamos hacía la clase y cuando llagamos:**

**Lucia (quebrándosele la voz) : mmm… Eva… k… nosotras… **

**Eva: k pasa?**

**Yo (enfadada y triste, pero, sin corte): nos cambiamos de instituto…**

**Todos: KKKKKKKKK?**

**Se lo explicamos y vamos clase por clase haciendo lo mismo cuando terminamos nos vamos llorando.**

**Llegamos a nuestras respectivas casas hacemos todo el papeleo y bueno al día siguiente llegamos a las clases:**

**Yo: ola me llamo María Cayuelas y soy la prima de Jude Sharp**

**Todo: lol k dices enserio? Pero si tu sonríes!**

**Yo: y el también **

**Todos: k vaa…**

**Yo: como k no?**

**Jude(con mirada asesina): María te importaría dejarlo estar?**

**Yo: a mi no me asustas nene así k t callas OK?**

**Jude: s-si… va-vale…**

**Lucía: bueno después de ver lo bien k se llevan estos 2 primitos quiero decir k…¡ANDAAAAA PERO SI VOY A TU CLASEE! ^^Axel OOOLAAAA! ^^**

**Axel: -.-"serás… a partir de ahora no t conozco**

**Lucia: pero si eres mi primo… como no me vas a conocer?**

**Yo: pero mira k eres corta niña…**

**Las 2: XDDDD **

**Lucia: bueno si k eso… mmm… no me acuerdo de lo k estaba diciendo…**

**Todo: -.-"**

**Yo: t estabas presentando memonciaaa**

**Lucia: AA si es verdad jijiji gracias! Bueno eso k yo soy Lucia Sánchez y soy la prima de Axel Blaze, por cierto María k t parece mi primo?**

**Yo: :$$$$$$$ idiotaaaa eso no se pregunta así sin más!**

**Axel: :$ e-esoo**

**Lucia: 1º Axel tu no habías dicho k no me hablabas pos ahora t callas y 2º bueno Cayu (mis amigas me llaman así) lo siento pero… k t parece?**

**Yo: y t crees k t contesto…**

**Lucia: mala…**

**Yo: tonta…¬¬**

**Bueno pasan las semanas y estábamos sentadas cada una con el primo de la otra y así día tras día, el caso es k ya habían pasado 2 meses y Lucia era gerente del club de fútbol pero yo solo me dedicaba a mirar como jugaban. Un día un balón se acercó a mi pero ellos no veían mi cara así k Mark dijo:**

**-perdonaaa nos puedes pasar el balón.**

**Por toda respuesta yo, sin darme cuenta, lo chuté con tanta fuerza k cuando Mark fue a pararlo se calló para atrás sin poder pararlo. Cuando volvió a mirar yo ya no estaba y cuando fue a decírselo a jude vio k no estaba pero k tampoco estaban Axel, Sawn y Xabier.**

**FIN 1º capítulo. Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**En casa de Jude:**

**Jude: María estás ahí? **

**Yo (llorando): ve-vete no quiero k entres…**

**Jude: "suspiro" María venga déjame entrar…**

**Yo (llorando): no, no quiero k nadie entre**

**Axel: venga María déjanos entrar…**

**Yo (llorando): haber… Cuanta gente hay aquí?**

**Jude: pues Axel, Sawn, Xavier y yo**

**Yo (llorando): aaaaa k bien esto parece un circo… bueno k no entréis k no quiero k me veáis así…**

**Todos: Maria sabemos k estas llorando así k déjanos… por favor**

**Yo: va-vale…**

**Entran y me ven tirada en la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando retenerlas.**

**Jude: has sido tu la k ha chutado antes el balón no?**

**Yo: s-si… pero no debería haberlo echo…**

**Axel: por?**

**Yo: por k cuando juego al futbol pasan cosas malas… :'(**

**Jude: aun sigues con eso? Mmm…**

**Todos: k pasa?**

**Jude: pues k cuando era pequeña a María… Ray Dark la secuestró y le empezó a decir k todo esto era por k ella jugaba al futbol luego… luego… k pasó luego María eso no me lo contaste!**

**Yo: Pues vino el causante de todo esto y… bueno… por decirlo de alguna manera dijo k todo lo k estaba pasando conmigo y con Jude (lo de k se unió a Ray Dark y eso…) era todo por k yo jugaba al futbol y k si yo volvía a jugar al futbol lo k pasaría sería mucho peor… **

**Jude: pero por k no me lo dijiste?**

**Yo: si hombre y no me dejas salir sola a la calle en toda mi vida.**

**Jude: Hem… cierto… **

**Yo: ves!**

**Sawn: a ver María tu eres buena al futbol no?**

**Yo: s-si… mas o menos…**

**Xavier: entonces x k no haces una prueba para entrar al equipo?**

**Yo: jajajajajaja ni de coñaa**

**Ellos: x?**

**Yo: espera iba enserio?**

**Todos :si…**

**Yo: a… pero… enserio… n-no creo k pueda…**

**Axel: x?**

**Y6o: macho vais a gastar la palabra… bueno x k una chica no pinta nada en un equipo de futbol… además quedaría muy raro…no?**

**Ellos: nop! **

**Yo: venga si os empeñáis haré la prueba aun k no creo k me acepten…**

**Dos días después en un entrenamiento llego y le digo al entrenador k quería hacer una prueba para entrar al equipo y me dice k vale, todos están mirando creyendo k no iba a ser muy buena y cuando haga la prueba y miro sus caras empiezo a reírme (es k eran como de LOL XD) y les dice el entrenador:**

**Entrenador: k? creéis k ha pasado?**

**Todos:…Y CON MATRICULA!**

**Yo: jiji no os paséis pero… de veras creéis k juego bien?**

**Ellos: siii**

**Jude: aquí la única k piensa k juegas mal eres tú…**

**Yo: como no t calles t doy bicho! ^^**

**Jude: OK OK ya me callo k haces daño cuando pegas**

**Yo: ahí esta la gracia… XD es k si t pego y no t ago daño para k t pego e?**

**Jude: déjalo ya…**

**Yo: OK ^^**

**Jude: hay k ver…**

**Bueno el caso k meses mas tarde ya estábamos jugando contra "los leones del desierto" y días antes mi tío (el padre de Jude) me pidió k me fuera a comprar algunas cosas y me fui pero en el camino me encontré a Axel con su hermanita:**

**Flasback:**

**Julia: hermanito esa chica no va a tu instituto?**

**Axel: kien?**

**Julia:ella!**

**Yo: e? k? k pasa?**

**Axel: Ma-Maria k aces aquí?**

**Yo: pues comprar unas cosas… aaaa k niña mas monaaaaaaaa!**

**Julia: mmm tiene gusto… oye t gusta mi hermanito?**

**Yo: kien?**

**Ella: Axel!**

**Yo:k?**

**Axel: lo siento… julia esas cosas no se preguntan asi como asi!**

**Julia: vale… Maria venta con nosotros (a todo esto me habia cogido de la mano y no me soltaba…)**

**Entonces me tuve k quedar con ellos y luego pues sucedió algo k … **

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 CONTINUARA… XD A AVISO LOS PERSONAJES K SALGAN SON SOLO DE MI INVENCION ASIK OS LOS PODEIS AIMAGINAR COMO KERAIS OK? ^^**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Entonces me tuve k quedar con ellos y luego pues sucedió algo k … **

**Flashback:**

**Julia: kiero un helado…Axel cómpramelo porfaaaaa :3**

**Axel: otro? Julia t vas a poner gorda….**

**Yo: alaaaa serás bestia esas cosas no se dicen… ¡y menos a una niña pequeña! Uff… K poco tacto… ¡ala no t preocupes julia k yo t lo compro!**

**Julia: ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**Axel: la estas malcriando…**

**Yo: no seas burro…!**

**Bueno el caso es k al rato ya estábamos en la colina de al lado del río Julia con su helado, yo con el Mio y al final Axel también se compro uno (XD) y bueno cuando terminamos de comernos el helado, pues, nos damos cuenta de k era un poco tarde así k lo digo y nos levantamos pero de golpe Julia empuja a Axel k acaba empujándome a mi y yo caigo rodando por la colinita del río.**

**Yo (mientras me levanto y voy hacia el): Axeeeeeel…¡ya veraaaaaaas!**

**Entonces le cojo y le tiro yo, luego se levanta y me tira a mi otra vez y así varias veces hasta k me tira y yo le cojo diciendo:**

**-¡Si yo caigo tú caerás conmigo!**

**-¿¡ Pero k ha…!?**

**No le da tiempo a terminar la frase por k caemos los dos y acabo yo en el suelo y el encima mío.**

**Yo: a-auu…**

**Axel: auch… (me mira) estas bien?**

**Yo (lo miro): s-si… (y me quedo mirándole a los ojos medio atontada medio pensando "diooos k guapo")**

**Entonces sin darse cuenta se va acercando poco a poco y de repente…**

**Julia: ¡ K se besen, k se besen!**

**En ese momento los 2 volvemos a la realidad y el se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme y luego pues cada uno para su casa.**

**En casa:**

**Jude: k t pasa? **

**Yo: nada! Por k? K sabes?**

**Jude: nada…k ha pasado?**

**Yo: nada! buenas noches!**

**Y me voy si darle tiempo a decir nada.**

**(fin del flahsback)**

**Al día siguiente:**

**Jude: Maria! Por enésima vez como no t levantes vamos a llegar tarde!**

**Yo (medio dormida y con una tostada en la boca): za voy! Venzga gue al cinal zegare zo antez gue tu!**

**Jude: lo más increíbles es k te he entendido…**

**Yo: k has dicho? ¬¬**

**Jude: nada, nada… alee vamos k llegamos tarde**

**Llegamos al instituto y como no quería encontrarme con Axel me voy corriendo. Jude sigue sin entender nada pero lo deja pasar, de repente ve a Axel y le dice:**

**Jude: oye Axel tu no sabrás nada de por k María esta tan rara no?**

**Axel: yo? No! Por k?! K sabes?!**

**Jude: nada… por k los 2 preguntáis lo mismo?**

**Axel: em… da igual…. Pero…. Has visto a María?**

**Jude: sip. Se ha largado corriendo diciendo k no podría mirar a nosekien a la cara… seguro k ha soñado algo raro con alguien…**

**Axel: -.-" k no es tan malpensada hombre…**

**Bueno estamos en clase y como no a mi (como inteligente k soy) se me había olvidado k nos sentábamos al lado.**

**(sentados)**

**Él: María…**

**Yo: em… ¡anda! No he hecho física alee voy ha hacerlo porfa k nadie me molesteee**

**Axel: …**

**Pasamos asi todas las clases hasta el recreo y en el recreo me lo veo apoyado en un árbol como si estuviera pensando en algo y entonces a Lucia no se le ocurre otra cosa mejor k empujarme y acabo encima de Axel.**

Fin 3 cap. Perdón por tardar tantísimo pero mi ordenador izo puf y no chutaba (XD) y cuando iba tenia demasiados exámenes…T_T perdón el próximo saldrá antes ;D


	4. Capítulo 4

**Pasamos así todas las clases hasta el recreo y en el recreo me lo veo apoyado en un árbol como si estuviera pensando en algo y entonces a Lucia no se le ocurre otra cosa mejor k empujarme y acabo encima de Axel.**

**Yo: p-perdón es k… uuufff mataré a Lucia…**

**Él: ¬¬… estas bien?**

**Yo: emm si… perdón ya me vo—**

**Pero antes de k pueda irme él me coge del brazo y acabo yo apoyada en el árbol y el delante de mí haciendo de muro humano para k no me vaya:**

**Él: bueno asi conseguiré k me escuches, María lo de ayer fue…**

**Yo (interrumpiéndole): si no pasa nada… (Solamente estuve a punto de besarte y cagarla pero no pasa nada XD) seguro k tu-**

**Él (cortándome): María escúchame por favor yo…**

**( pero se ve interrumpido cuando un balón de rugby va directo a su cabeza y de rebote su cabeza va hacia la mía y entonces…)**

**Lucia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA SE- SE- SE ESTAN BESANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bueno ha sido por culpa de un balón pero eso da igual SE ESTAN BESANDOOOOOOOOOOOOO YUJUUUUUUUUUU POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**Jude: quien ha tirado el balón k lo matooooo**

**Lucia: tss calla calla k esto es interesante**

**Jude: -.- Lucia están besando a mi primita ¿¡COMO NARICES QUIERES K LO ENCUENTRE INTERESANTE?!**

**Lucia: pues no te importa tanto cuando me estas besando tu a mi…**

**Jude: :$ ejem… eso es distinto…**

**Lucía: si tu lo dices… XD bueno da igual pero ahora calla k están diciendo algo.**

**Entones Axel y yo nos separamos y yo me quedo mirándole en plan...qué narices acaba de pasar ?  
>Axel: M-María yo... esto...<br>Yo: emmm... e...e...e...AAAAAAAAAAAAA bueno emmm yo lo-lo siento... ESPEEERA PORQUÉ NARICES ME DISCULPO CUANDO ERES TÚ EL CULPABLE ?**

**Axel: y se puede saber porque soy yo el culpable? Si es culpa de la pelota…**

**Yo: ya bueno pero mira la culpa es tuya por estar delante mío… además digo yo que con tus súper poderes de goku podrías haberlo evitado no?**

**Axel: ¬¬ súper poderes de goku? María…**

**Yo: Axel…**

**Él: (suspiro) a ver…**

**Yo: bueeenooo como ya esta tooodo dicho me vo-**

**Él: a si? Esta todo dicho? Porque a mi me parece que aun tengo algo que decir.**

**Yo: pos a mi n-**

**Y antes de que pueda acabar la frase me besa (esta vez sin necesidad de balón XD) cuando se separa me quedo en plan WTF? Y :$$$$$$$$$ y sobretodo mas feliz que una perdiz y coge y me dice:**

**Él: ves como no estaba todo dicho? Jeje**

**Yo: e-e-e pe- tu- me-sar? Po-e? (intentando decir pero tu me acabas de besar? Porque?)**

**Él: mira que lucia no se entere de estas cosas vale pero que tu no te enteres…**

**Yo: oye guapo que lucia es rubia…. Jajajajaj**

**Él: cierto… jajajajaj bueno lo que yo estaba diciendo…emm esto si bueno que eso…**

**Yo: si me estas pidiendo salir ten por seguro que es un si enorme!**

**Él: jeje perfecto (y me vuelve a besar)**

**Mientras jude y lucia:**

**Lucia: como que soy ruba…. La matoo… pero esk son tan moniiis aiiiis dios que me daaaaa**

**Jude: lo matare… será desgraciado de hacerle eso a mi primita aaaa lo matooooooo**

**Yo: soy. Unos. Cotillas. De. Mierda. Lo sabíais?**

**Jude: axel ven aquí que te doy**

**Axel: vale pero entonces yo te doy por estar con lucia**

**Jude: olvidémoslo…**

**Lucia y yo: mejor jajajajajajja**

**Yo: löl putada! La norma para dejarme jugar en el equipo era no salir con nadie… T_T adv!**

**Lucia: adv?**

**Axel y jude: asco de vida -.-**

**Lucia: aaaaaaaaaaa. Bueno hay una solución mantenerlo en secreto **

**Yo: a ti te falla la neurona… si nos pillan no solo me echan a mi si no que a axel también!**

**Lucia: no te preocupes yo me encargo de que no os pillen**

**Todos: NI DE COÑA GUAPA!**

**Lucia: aiii vale pero ahora que estais juntos no os separéis que os ha costado lo vuestro…**

**Yo: umm la verdad esk si me intenta echar… yo puedo hacerle chantaje… juasjuasjuas**

**Axel: recuérdame nunca enfadarte**

**Yo: hecho ^^ **

**Axel: pero… como le puedes hacer chantaje?**

**Yo: bueno…**

**Entonces empecé a contarles como podía hacerle chantaje y… la verdad se sorprendieron bastante.**

**Fin cap 4 enserio siento mucho tardar pero siempre me sale alguna cosa que…. Uuuuffff ADV jajajajajaj hasta el preoximo caaap 3**


End file.
